yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Left Leg of the Forbidden One
されし の | romaji_name = Fūinsareshimono no Hidariashi | trans_name = Left Leg of the Sealed One | image = LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-LDK2-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | level = 1 | atk = 200 | def = 300 | passcode = 44519536 | vilore = Một cái chân trái bị phong ấn bởi ma thuật. Bất cứ ai phá vỡ phong ấn này sẽ biết về sức mạnh vô hạn. | lore = A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. | fr_lore = Jambe gauche interdite scellée par la magie. Toute personne rompant ce sceau connaîtra la puissance infinie. | de_lore = Ein verbanntes linkes Bein, das durch einen Zauber versiegelt ist. Wer dieses Siegel bricht, erhält unbegrenzte Macht. | it_lore = Una gamba sinistra proibita resa inaccessibile dalla magia. Chiunque rompa il sigillo che la chiude conoscerà potenza infinita. | pt_lore = Uma perna esquerda, proibida e selada por magia. Qualquer um que romper este selo obterá poder infinito. | es_lore = Una pierna izquierda prohibida, sellada mágicamente. Quienquiera que rompa este sello conocerá el poder infinito. | ja_lore = された 。 を くと、[[∞| ]]の を られる。 | ko_lore = 봉인된 자의 왼쪽 다리. 봉인을 풀면 무한한 힘을 얻게 된다. | zh_lore = 被封印者的左足。封印解開後將得到無限的力量。 | dds_lore = Unlimited power is sealed within. | tsc_lore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. | wc4_lore = A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. | eds_lore = A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. | gx1_lore = A forbidden left leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Special Ways (Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Super Rare) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) | ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Super Rare) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) | eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Common) | wc4_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 5 | ocg = Limited | adv = Limited | gx1_status = Limited | gx04_status = Limited | wc4_status = Limited | tsc_dc = 66 | tsc_number = 018 | dm1_number = 018 | wc4_number = 018 | gx1_dp = 5000 | gx1_number = 0014 | archseries = Forbidden One | related_to_archseries = * Exodia * Duel winner | database_id = 4024 }}